So What Gay version singed by Cloud
by kawaiimiku
Summary: A version of teh song So what by Pink, with Cloud sining it. Hints of Zack/Cloud, Sephiroth/Cloud Reno/Cloud and a horny Cloud if u squint. Enjoy 3


**

* * *

**

Author Notes:

Hello! Here its me, okay, I was haring So What while reading some ZAck/CLoud fics. SO I got this idea and decided to put it up. Now u can gues Cloud is drunk or not, or jsut hot, okay, hope u like the song. There is the original part and there is the edited version (aka the Cloud sining one) Enjoy!. X3

* * *

I guess i just lost my husband I don't know where he went So I'm gonna drink my money I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)  
I got a brand new attitude And I'm gonna wear it tonight I wanna get in trouble I wanna start a fight

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na I wanna start a fight Na Na Na Na Na Na Na I wanna start a fight

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't need you And guess what I'm having more fun And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight I'm alright, I'm just fine And you're a tool So so what?  
I am a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't want you tonight

Uh, check my flow, uh

The waiter just took my table And gave to Jessica Simp - Shit!  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy At least he'll know how to hit What if this song's on the radio Then somebody's gonna die I'm gonna get in trouble My ex will start a fight

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na He's gonna start a fight Na Na Na Na Na Na Na We're all gonna get in a fight!

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't need you And guess what I'm having more fun And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight I'm alright, I'm just fine And you're a tool So so what?  
I am a rock star I got my rock moves And i don't want you tonight

You weren't there You never were

You want it all But that's not fair I gave you life I gave my all You weren't there You let me fall

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't need you And guess what I'm having more fun And now that we're done (we're done)  
I'm gonna show you tonight I'm alright(I'm alright),I'm just fine (I'm just fine)  
And you're a tool So so what?  
I am a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't want you tonight

No No, No No I Don't want you tonight You weren't there I'm gonna show you tonight I'm alright, I'm just fine And you're a tool So so what?  
I am a rock star I got my rock moves And i don't want you tonight

Ba da da da da da

______________________________________

Na na na na na na guess I just lost my Reno. I don't know where he went So I'm gonna drink your dick!  
I'm not gonna get paid for that I got a brand new boxers. And I'm gonna wear it tonight I wanna get laid. I wanna get fucked

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na I wanna get laid Na Na Na Na Na Na Na I wanna get fucked

So so what?  
I'm still gay I got Zack And I need him to fuck me And guess what I'm having more fun And now that we're done I'm gonna show you my ass I'm hot, I just need Zack And Sephiroth is hot So so what?  
I am gona get laid I got Zack And I don't want Sephiroth tonight

Uh, check my ass, uh

Reno just grabed my ass And gave his virginity to Rude - Shit!  
I guess I'll go ask Zack At least he'll know how to smex What if this song's on the radio Then somebody's gonna get a boner I'm gonna get laid My sex life will bloom Na Na Na Na Na Na Na He's gonna fuck me Na Na Na Na Na Na Na We're all gonna get laid

So so what?  
I'm still gay I got Zack And I need him to fuck me And guess what I'm having more fun And now that we're done I'm gonna show you my ass I'm hot, I just need Zack And Sephiroth is hot So so what?  
I am gona get laid I got Zack And I don't want Sephiroth tonight

You want to fuck me You never were straight

You want it all But that's not fair I gave you my ass I gave my all You want to fuck me You let me get laid

So so what?  
I'm still gay I got Zack And I need him to fuck me And guess what I'm having more fun And now that we're done (we're done)  
I'm gonna show my ass I'm hot (I'm hot),I just need Zack (I just need zack)  
And you're a tool So so what?  
I am gona get laid I got Zack And I don't want Sephiroth tonight

Yes Yes, Yes Yes I Don't want Sephiroth tonight You want to fuck me I'm gonna show you tonight I'm hot, I just need Zack to fuck me And Sephiroth is hot So so what?  
I am gona get laid I got Zack And I don't want Sephiroth tonight

Zack zack zack zack zack zack

* * *

**Final Notes:** Okay, there you go, I know I am crazy and that I love hard core yaoi. Anyways, I also love moreg, and if u know any Zack/Cloud, please do tell me, I would be dancing of happyness, now, for another thing, please review! So I can get happy and get ideas and bring a nice ficQ. Well cya in my next adventure!


End file.
